Weak
by Section8grl
Summary: Jopper angst and smut. They shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong and Hopper knew it.
1. Chapter 1

I was bored at work the other week and this piece of smutty angst popped into my head. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters...You know the drill.

WEAK

He shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong and Jim Hopper knew it. He'd known it the first time it happened and every other time since. He swore each time that it would be the last, that he'd stop. Yet here he was again, balls deep in Joyce Byers, fucking them both to exhaustion.

Her nails raked down his back leaving bloody furrows in their wake, criss-crossing the one's from their previous couplings. He hissed, but the pain didn't stop him, if anything it spurred him on, made his cock harder, his thrusts faster.

Joyce's hands moved down to grip his buttocks, her legs wrapped round his hips.

"Yes!" she cried loudly. "Oh God! So good! So, GOD!"

This was a sure sign that she was apporaching orgasm. Hopper wasn't far behind her, his balls were tightening, getting ready to fill her up with his cum. He changed the angle of his thrusts so he'd hit the spot that was guaranteed to push her over the edge.

"OH FUCK" she cried. "Hopper I..."

At that moment she came, hard, rearing up and sinking her teeth into his shoulder breaking the skin. He roared and came, pumping rope after rope of cum deep inside her body. They clung to each other for a few moments, catching their breath, before he had the strength to roll off her.

The blood started to flow back to Hopper's brain, bringing the guilt with it. He slipped out of bed and pulled on his boxer shorts.

"Where are you going?" Joyce asked a little fearfully.

"Bathroom. I won't be long" he assured her.

In the bathroom, Hopper sat down on the toilet and put his head in his hands. How could he keep doing this? It wasn't that long since Bob died. Joyce was still grieving and he was taking advantage of her. He should stop. He wanted to stop, but at the same time he didn't. He was addicted to her. She only had to touch him and he was lost. For about the millionth time his mind went back to the first time. How it all started.

Will went missing again. Only for a few hours, he got lost in the woods playing Hide and Seek with his friends. But it was enough to bring all the old fears and worries back to the surface, for everyone, but especially for Joyce.

Hopper couldn't be there to comfort her, as Chief of Police he was in charge of the search party. By the time they found Will, it was El who found him and contacted Hopper using Morse Code, Joyce had worked herself up into a right state. She put on a brave face, fussing over Will and the other kids, dashing all over the house, but Hopper could tell the afternoon's events had taken their toll.

It was after the kid's had gone to bed that Joyce that it all happened. She dropped a glass, a silly thing on it's own, but it was the final straw. She cried. She cried like he had never seen her cry before. He held her until there were no more tears left. That was when it happened.

Joyce lifted up her head and looked at Hopper. Their eyes met. She reached up and kissed him. Next thing he knew he had her against the wall, her jeans hanging off one foot, his pants around his knees. They were fucking, like animals, hard, primal. It was over in minutes. They stared at each other, almost unable to believe what they'd just done. The awkward moment was broken by Will waking from a nightmare and calling for his mother.

The second time was at a party at the Wheeler's. It was the first time they had seen each other for more than a few minutes since the incident. Joyce was late arriving and a recently divorced friend of Karen's had Hopper in her sights. She was quite attractive with blonde hair and big boobs. At one time he would have thought nothing of taking her home or out to his car for a quickie. But he wasn't that man anymore. Her blatant flirting made him uncomfortable. She didn't get the message though.

It was Joyce who rescued him. She sized up the situation straight away, and in a very good impression of a jealous girlfriend, marched over, grabbed his arm and dragged him away, demanding to speak to him. He played along, grateful both for the escape and the chance to straighten things out between them.

However, it soon became clear that talking was the last thing on Joyce's mind as she dragged Hopper into a garage. They fucked on the hood of an old junker Ted had been working on since high school. It was probably the only action the car had seen in years.

It was like a fantasy for Hopper. Joyce sprawled across the hood of the car, with her legs wide apart, panties hanging off one knee, her shirt open, breasts bouncing with his thrusts, chanting 'fuck me' over and over again, before cumming wildly, bucking against him, scratching his arms and chest.

And so it began. They fucked whenever they got the chance. Her car, his car, the station, the back room at Melvads, countless bathrooms, behind the bleachers at school sports events, once they even fucked in the kitchen at her house, while the kids were in the other room watching TV, and the less said about that dinner presentation for the new mall the better.

Hopper hated himself, yet he couldn't seem to stop. It was the best sex he'd ever had in his life. Things had gotten that she only had to look at him a certain way and he was instantly hard.

Tonight the kids were at some charity sleepover at school. Joyce and Hopper had the whole house to themselves for the night. No sneaking around, no hurrying before they were missed, no struggling to keep quiet in case they were heard. They could do whatever they wanted.

Hopper had planned to use this time to talk to Joyce, to finally get her to open up about her feelings. But the best laid plans of mice and men...

When he knocked on the door it opened but there was no one there to greet him. He stepped in cautiously, calling out. The door slammed shut, he spun round ready for trouble. There she was! Joyce! Completely naked!

All rational thought fled Hopper's mind as he pushed her against the door and took her, har and fast. His clothes quickly end up on the floor and they proceeded to fuck all over the house, except in the boys' bedrooms, before nearly breaking Joyce's bed.

Thinking back he supposed it was good she had chosen him for all the denial sex, rather than fucking half the town as he had done. Enough things were said about her as it was, she didn't need 'slut' adding to the list.

Still that didn't make what they were doing right. The longer it went on the greater the chance of someone getting hurt. They had to stop, **he** had to stop, however much he craved her. She wouldn't stop it. For her stopping meant confronting the feelings she was running from. He needed to be strong, to say no, be a friend, not a fuck buddy.

Hopper went back into the bedroom, determined. He would be strong. He would not give in. What he saw stopped him in his tracks and his resolve crumbled.

Joyce was laid there, one hand on her own breast, pinching and twisting her nipple, the other was between her legs, ruthlessly rubbing her own clit. She saw him and with the hand between her legs, spread her pussy lips wide and gave him that look.

As Jim Hopper thrust his hard, aching cock yet again into Joyce Byer's eager, wet pussy, he knew this would never stop. As long as she needed him, he would come and cum. He couldn't resist. He was weak.

THE END

I'm thinking of doing a second chapter from Joyce's point of view. Would you like to read that? You know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

For Sandy67, my one and only reviewer of this story. Thank you

WEAK 2

They shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong. That's what people would say if they knew, but they didn't, and Joyce Byers couldn't give a shit anyway. For there was just this moment, just her and Jim Hopper. Their bodies connected. There was only skin slick with sweat, creaking bedsprings, a headboard banging against the wall so hard bits of plaster fell away. There was gasps, cries, a sort of squelching sound as Hopper's hard cock slipped in and out of her wet, slippery pussy.

Joyce raked her nails down his back, scratching him, marking him. He hissed, his thrusts became faster. That's how it was for them. They didn't make love, with soft touches and feather light kisses. They fucked. It was hard, primal, almost painful. And she loved every bit of it. His cock filling her, stretching her. She wanted more and more.

Her hands moved down to grip his buttocks, urging him on. Her legs wrapped around his hips. She was close.

"Yes" she cried loudly. "Oh God! So good! So, GOD!"

He changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting that spot inside her that made her come like a rocket. It was happening, she was coiled tight like a spring, she was going to..

"OH FUCK!" she cried. "Hopper, I..."

Her orgasm hit like her like a truck. She reared up, sinking her teeth into his shoulder, breaking the skin. He roared and came. His cock swelled up, then exploded inside her. She could feel his cum streaming out of his cock, filling her up. It felt so good.

The clung to each other for a few moments, catching their breath. Eventually Hopper gathered the strength to lift himself up and roll off her. His softened cock slipped out of her pussy. Joyce was disappointed at the loss.

As their skin cooled, reality creeped in, bringing with the guilt. Hopper climbed out of bed, pulling on his boxer shorts.

"Where are you going?" Joyce asked, afraid that he would leave and not come back.

"Bathroom" he replied tonelessly. "Won't be long"

Her guilt intensified as he walked out the door. He hated himself. She could see it in his eyes. He felt he was taking advantage of her, that she was grieving, and burying in sex, as he'd done. But the truth was, this wasn't just about sex, it was about him. She couldn't get enough of him. She loved him. She'd always loved him. She knew that now. She'd known that she loved him since the first time.

Joyce didn't like to think about that day. Will missing again. It was only for a few hours, he'd got lost in the woods. During those few hours all the old fears and anxieties rose to the surface. Without Hopper there to offer comfort and support, they took hold. She tried to hide them but when she that glass smashed on the floor, so did the walls keeping her feelings in check.

She cried. She cried for everything. Will, Bob, Lonnie and everything he put her through. All those feelings, all the sadness, worry, anxiety, anger, it all came pouring out of her. She cried until there was nothing left in her to cry. When she was done all that was left was love, love for the wonderful man who held her in his arms, who'd always been there for her in his own way. She reached up and kissed him, unable to think of any other way to show him how she felt.

Then there was only kisses, hands running through hair, pulling at clothes, unfastening belts. They ended up against the wall, Joyce's jeans were hanging, Hopper's pants were around his knees. He lifted her up and entered her. It was over in minutes but she came like she'd never come before. Her first orgasm with another person. It left her shaking.

He set her on her feet. They just stared at each other. She was completely overwhelmed by her feelings. She didn't know what to say. What did you say to a man you've just fucked? A man you've just realised you're madly in love with and always have been? Will's nightmare was almost a relief.

Her mind drifted to the second time, at the Wheeler's party. They'd hardly seen each other since the night in her kitchen. Joyce had been late. Knowing she was going to see Hopper, she'd taken time and care with her appearance, a rare thing for her.

Seeing that maneater friend of Karen's drooling over him made the blood boil in her veins. The fact that he was clearly uncomfortable and no one was helping, made things even worse. If it had been a man hassling a woman like that, half the room would have intervened.

The rational part of Joyce's mind told her to leave it alone. Hopper was a big boy and could take care of himself. But another part of her mind, a part that had been getting stronger, was going 'MINE MINE MINE'. That was the part she listened to. Which was how she ended up sprawled on the bonnet of Ted's old car, legs wide apart, chanting 'fuck me' over and over again, while Hopper's cock moved in and out of her.

After that they fucked whenever they got the chance. Time, place, it didn't matter. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other. It had gotten to the point where they didn't even need to speak, they could communicate purely by looks.

Joyce found as things continued that she was developing a lot of confidence in herself, sexually. She'd always been a lights off, under the covers type of person, but with Hopper. She wanted him so much, so often that she was prepared to be more adventurous. Before she would never have dared have sex at work, or in a public bathroom, with another person in the next cubicle, and certainly never in her own kitchen with the kids watching TV in the next room. As for the dinner presentation for the new mall.

It started out as such a boring evening. The whole town sat at various tables around the room while the mayor droned about what the mall would do for Hawkins, create jobs and such. The same speech they got any time something new came to Hawkins. At least she was sat next to Hopper.

He looked good that night. He was wearing a suit. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him in a suit. He looked _so_ sexy. God, did she want him? But there was no where they could sneak off to without everyone noticing.

The desire grew and grew until it became nearly unbearable. Joyce felt like she was about to crawl out of her own skin. She had to do something. Under the table she put her hand on Hopper's knee. He looked at her quickly out of the corner of his eye. She moved her hand higher, caressing his thigh, then up to his crotch, which hardened against her palm.

This was something she always loved, feeling his cock swell up in her hand, getting hard and ready for her. Feeling enboldened, she unzipped his pants, reached in and pulled his cock out. He cleared his throat and pulled his chair closer to the table.

They were starting to show slides with plans and artist conceptions of what the new mall would look like. This gave Joyce her naughtiest idea ever. She let go of Hopper long enough to slip her panties off. They were sat with their backs to the wall, so no one would see. She got up and moved over onto his lap, lining his cock up with her wet slit she sank down on him, sighing. He nearly choked.

"That's better" she said, squirming on him.

To anyone looking over, it seemed she was sitting on his lap to get a better view. Nobody could tell that under the table he was balls deep inside her. He started gently rocking her on his lap. It was different from the other times they'd had sex. It took all her self control not to bounce up and down on his cock, fast and hard. But still it was amazing.

Hopper's hand slipped to her clit and started to gently rub it. Joyce's breath started to get faster and faster as she approached climax. She grabbed her napkin and bit into it, letting out a small squeal as she came. He followed, wrapping his arms round her waist and holding her tight. He groaned into her back as his cum squirted inside her.

"Thanks for that Hopper" she said as she slipped off his lap back onto her seat. Using her own discarded panties, she cleaned herself up and slipped them into his pocket.

She often wondered what he thought of her little gift. Did he like them? Was he turned on? Did he keep them in his pocket all the time? Getting hard everytime he touched them. Did he go further than that? Did he masterbate with them? She liked to think that he did.

That thought made her hot. Hopper stretched out on his bed, naked, with her panties wrapped round his hard cock. Him groaning her name as his hand moved faster on his cock, until he came all over her panties.

Lying on her bed, Joyce moved one hand down between her legs while the other one went to her breast, pinching her own nipple. She started rubbing her clit, gently at first, but then harder, gasping as she did.

She wanted Hopper, here, now. She loved him, needed him inside her. She looked up and there he was, stood at the foot of the bed looking at her with lust. His erection tenting the front of his boxers. She looked at him and spread her pussy lips apart, showing him how wet she was. He slipped off his shorts and climbed on the bed.

Then there was only skin slick with sweat, creaking bedsprings, a headboard banging against the wall so hard bits of plaster fell away. There was gasps, cries, a sort of squelching sound as Hopper's hard cock slipped in and out of her wet, slippery pussy.

Joyce raked her nails down Hopper's back and gripped his buttocks urging him on. Her orgasm was approaching fast.

"OH FUCK" she cried out. "Hopper I.."

She came hard. "I LOVE YOU!"

THE END


End file.
